Prinzessin
by LadyLoba
Summary: El siempre duro y distante coronel Ludwig Beilschmidt, cuya vida transita entre los traspiés de la hermandad y la frieldad de su deber, ve todo dar un giro cuando aparece como arrastrada por el viento a una zíngara de ojos de oro que cambiará su destino para siempre. AU, Germany xFem!México, rating T por lenguaje y situaciones fuertes. ¡Dejen muchos reviews!
1. En la Era de la Esvástica

_**Prinzessin**_

_Ich singe mein lied_

_Voller sehnsucht mein lied_

_Und Ich suche damit eine_

_Die mich sehr lieb hat…_

_Ich singe mein lied_

_Voller sehnsucht mein lied_

_Für dich._

Looking for romance (Bambi)

…

En el año de 1946, el mundo se sacudió cuando los rusos excavando entre las ruinas de un campo de trabajo en el noroeste de Alemania, se toparon con el equivalente a 200,000 marcos de la época en pertenencias preciosas que habían sido sepultadas, junto con los casi deshechos libros de cuero negro que se usaban para llevar los conteos de material humano en el fondo del estrecho valle donde fue construido. Entre estas pertenencias, hallaron también una pared que había resistido a los cañones y las bombas y sobre la cual una mano humana había tenido la extraña idea de escribir, con letras firmes y bien talladas como si no quisiera que el tiempo se las llevara, una sola y desconcertante palabra:

SCHICKSAL

El significado real de aquélla palabra, pese a que era fácil de traducir, desconcertó mucho a los presentes, y hubo algunos cuantos, supersticiosos de oficio, que prefirieron dejar el muro tal y como estaba y no seguir cavando en la improvisada tumba del campo, por miedo a que la amenaza intrínseca de la palabra se hiciera aparecer.

Aunado a este descubrimiento, hubo un segundo caso, no mayor de edad a una semana que el del muro, cerca de la costa donde, entre un paisaje medio marítimo, medio de bosque, encontraron además algo extraño que no hizo sino aumentar la curiosidad de los personajes. La realidad sobre ambas cosas, que parecían no guardar gran relación entre sí, la descubrí yo por una serie de coincidencias que ahora no vale la pena discutir, pero que resultaron en ser una de las historias más tristes, más profundas y más misteriosas que esta época hubiera dado a luz. Historia que, por respeto al lector que ahora husmea entre las páginas, procederé a contar.

…

Poco más de un año atrás, todavía existía cierto candor entre los habitantes de Berlín y sus alrededores, candor mal camuflado, ya que la realidad de la guerra golpeaba rudamente a sus habitantes. La gran mayoría de la gente a pie no ignoraba que el enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente, y se había vuelto común escuchar los bombardeos nocturnos que la Fuerza Aérea Británica solía producir cada cierto tiempo; pero los berlineses de más abolengo se ocupaban todavía de pequeñeces existenciales que nada tenían que ver con los horrores del exterior, y entre sus diversiones habituales estaba asistir los fines de semana al parque, para disfrutar del buen clima de principios de marzo. Las familias se apilaban como diversión cerca del pequeño lago en el parque, donde los niños se entretenían lanzándoles migajas de pan a los patos y las mujeres en chacotear, o al menos las que eran madres porque las muchachitas solían repetir el mismo error de habla que sus progenitoras, todo con una pizca de malicia en sus críticas a las vecinas o amigas que no estaban presentes, o si eran sirvientas, a refunfuñar y guerrear con los chiquillos que les dejaban al cuidado las señoras.

Para esa época, todavía las fuerzas del Estado se podían permitir pequeños deslices en sus actividades, y también muchos muchachos de aspecto sano y bonachón, desprovistos de su severo uniforme negro, deambulaban por los caminos riendo a viva voz y comentando con un sonsonete arrogante las novedades del frente, pesadilla aún demasiado lejos para ellos y para sus amistades que se mofaban de las bombas, los americanos y Francia.

Entre este grupo alegre y cantarín, se contaba a un par de hombres de aspecto imponente que, en sus ropas de civil, gozaban del buen día y paseaban, cada uno con la vista ocupada en algo particular. El mayor, curiosamente de menor estatura pero de aspecto tozudo e impertinente, alzaba de cuando en cuando la mirada para ver las aves que revoloteaban en los árboles y luego, al corro de mujercitas que sonreían y señalaban al paso hacia el más alto, que le era totalmente opuesto y seguía su camino con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una carcajada de burla brotó de los labios del mayor.

-¡Ah, West! ¡Por estar viendo a donde no debes te perderás el espectáculo!

-¿Qué espectáculo, según tú? –gruñó indiferente.

-Levanta la cabeza y observa…

Solo por complacerle, hizo lo dicho, y casi de inmediato volvió a su postura cerrada, aumentando el enfado de su compañero.

-West, tienes que estar bromeando. No has querido ir al pub a beber, no quieres jugar un rato fútbol… ¡y ahora no quieres ver a tus admiradoras!

-No me interesa.

-Eres el grandioso… no, no, no, magnífico coronel Beilschmidt, comandante en jefe de la SS y te importa un sorbete… -el hombre rodó sus ojos de iris escarlata y resopló. –La verdad es que no te entiendo, bruder.

-Quiero pasar mi día de descanso en paz… antes de volver a ese maldito agujero podrido. –refunfuñó.

-No te gusta porque no le hallas la diversión, pero la hay… Oh, sí que la hay. No me digas que no te divierte un poquito asustar a esas pobres bestias estúpidas de vez en cuando. –sonrió malignamente.

-Nein.

-¿Ni un poco? Oh… West, eres raro.

-Cumplo mi deber y eso es todo, bruder.

-Pero… ¿de qué vale cumplir tu deber si no te diviertes con él? –prosiguió necio. –Ludwig, ¿crees acaso que los trabajos más extraños no gozan un poco con éste? El carnicero seguro se divierte rebanando los cuerpos de las reses, el verdugo se divierte más cuando decapita a los sollozantes condenados, el caballerango disfruta de dar palmaditas a los corceles cuando sus dueños remilgosos no lo ven. Eres el único de la división que cumple su maldito deber sin gozarlo.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, es todo.

-West… olvídalo. –se rindió, dejando por la paz a Ludwig que estaba distraído.

Pese a ser hermanos, los dos Beilschmidt no se parecían en nada, ni siquiera físicamente. El mayor, Gilbert, había nacido por azar albino, y tenía un espeso cabello platinado que contrastaba violentamente con sus ojos escarlata y su piel lechosa; por otro lado Ludwig, el menor, era el arquetipo ideal de belleza aria, con el cabello rubio siempre bien peinado, alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y nariz recta. Gilbert solía bromear, a veces un poco sardónico, y bebía como si no hubiera un mañana, Ludwig por el contrario casi no sonreía, hablaba muy poco, apenas lo indispensable, y siempre usaba un tono de voz brusco que asustaba a cualquiera. Los dos eran miembros de las SS y estaban a cargo de un campo de trabajo en la costa noreste del país, un lugar más bien pequeño y tristón que estaba entre la nada que alguna vez albergara un pueblo, y una tupida arboleda que conducía hacia la costa, lugar bastante tristón y silencioso a donde iban a apilarse prisioneros políticos y algunas cuantas criaturas indeseables de la sociedad, no para morir a menos que "el cielo así lo quisiera", en alentadoras palabras del viejo director, sino para trabajar en nombre del Reich recibiendo como premio un plato de comida y la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Los Beilschmidt custodiaban un máximo de 1,500 almas en promedio dentro del campo, pero no era un número especialmente grande en comparación. Gilbert se divertía azuzando a los prisioneros, Ludwig prefería pasar de ellos y fingir que no existían.

-Oye, West… -dijo de pronto Gilbert. -¿Y qué hay de la… linda chica que conociste el verano pasado? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah… Eva… era Eva, ¿cierto?

-Ja… -gruñó sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Und? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-¿Qué quería que sucediera?

-Era muy bonita, bruder, no sé porqué no quisiste… -la mirada del rubio lo silenció, y se redujo a dibujar una sonrisita maldosa y a encogerse de hombros. –Yo solo digo que algún día vas a tener que casarte, bruder.

-No ahora. –contestó y volvió a quedarse callado.

Los dos continuaron su paseo hasta que dieron la vuelta a todo el parque y salieron de ahí. La noche comenzaba a asomarse y el lugar se vació de familias, hasta que al final sólo algunas parejas y grupos de chiquillos revoltosos quedaron rezagados, pero no sería por mucho, en cualquier momento entrarían los oficiales para ahuyentarlos y empezar su ronda nocturna.

Para aquéllos que no estén del todo familiarizados con la época, debo contarles que durante los últimos años de la guerra había cierto caos que sólo podía suscitarse durante las noches en Berlín, cosas tan comunes hoy en día como el pillaje a lugares abandonados, los grupos de jovenzuelos que salían a hacer correrías, sobre todo en Alexander Platz donde se revolvían los ricos con los pobres para disfrutar del espectáculo tristón y aplastante de la vida tórrida y también, aunque a ésas alturas era poco común, algunas reuniones de oficiales, todas informales, que se agolpaban en las esquinas menos transitadas para platicar, como muchachotes luego de hacer alguna maldad, y discutir sobre el mundo como si afuera no existieran las bombas, los ejércitos en combate y la muerte.

Si bien entre estos grupos no podía contarse con la presencia de los Beilschmidt, muchos de los que salían a patrullar se entretenían en esto, como buenos camaradas haciendo un eco de las lejanas trincheras en los frentes de Rusia y de Francia.

-¡Ah! Qué buena cerveza… a precio de preguerra, encima de todo. Hans, gracias, ¿por cierto, de dónde la sacaste?

-Uno tiene sus… contactos, mi buen amigo, y no los revela por nada.

-Calla, que por esas cosas te podrían arrestar, ¿lo sabes?

-Exageras, Wolfgang, ¿desde cuándo te arrestan en Berlín por conseguir cerveza?

-Desde que no es lícito beber en la vía pública.

Carcajada general. Cuando no estaban rodeados por los superiores, aquéllos oficiales andaban y charlaban a sus anchas con aire más bien ingenuo.

-Dejando de lado la cerveza, que cae bastante bien fría con este clima endemoniado, ¿qué han sabido de París? –preguntó Wolfgang.

-París es una porquería. Un nido de mujeres, eso te lo digo yo… ¡burdel del mundo! –exclamó el primero en hablar.

-Yo he oído cosas buenas de mi hermano Fred, dice que el vino es más barato ahí… sobre todo para nosotros. Yo opino, camaradas, que a la primera oportunidad avancemos hacia allá, seguro que hará buen clima y podríamos… no sé, divertirnos. Estoy harto de Alexander Platz, donde todas las noches pasa lo mismo.

-Berlín se ha vuelto… tan monótono. –escupió un cuarto oficial que había estado callado en la charla. –Bombas, muertos, edificios destruidos… luego llega el día y todos fingen que estamos bien, entonces llega la noche y volvemos a lo mismo. Era más feliz en Bonn.

-Algún día iremos allá. –le consoló Hans. –Brindemos, amigos, por las oportunidades.

-Por las oportunidades. –replicaron a coro, estrellando sus ajados vasos de cerveza que apuraron, viendo a lo lejos una lucecita escarlata que durante toda la plática había aumentado de fulgor.

Un tamborileo desconocido los sacó de su ensoñación. El mismo golpeteo alegre provenía del lugar de las llamas, y movidos por la curiosidad se pusieron de pie.

-¿Qué será eso?

-Seguro que las SA están quemando libros de nuevo. Ya los ven…

-Nein, no son ellos… Veamos.

Con paso lento, se aproximaron al lugar; ahí, rodeados por una multitud más bien pequeña compuesta de trasnochadores, en medio de la enorme plaza, habían improvisado una hoguera con lo que parecían ser restos de madera de locales despedazados. Junto a las llamas, había un trío de hombres con ropas ajadas de colores brillantes, rostros morenos y cabellos ondulados y oscuros que sujetaban instrumentos de música igualmente gastados que tocaban al compás del ritmo de una pandereta.

-¡Ah! –suspiró decepcionado Hans. –Gitanos. Malditos sean, creí que ya no había.

-Pues tus ojos no te engañan, amigo mío. ¡Eh! Miren a ésa niña…

La pandereta que daba vueltas en el aire era sujetada por una muchachita igualmente morena, de cabello castaño oscuro que destellaba con la luz de la hoguera y que bailaba animadamente una especie de flamenco mezclado con sonidos de Oriente; era una criatura interesante de ver, porque normalmente las mujeres gitanas, llegando a cierta edad, parecían afearse mortalmente, pero ella, todavía muy joven, era todo un encanto. Sus cabellos se abrían como abanico a su espalda cuando saltaba de un lado a otro, los pequeños pies descalzos parecían flotar sobre la loza y sobre sus caderas se movía su falda escarlata, bordada de oro y con un cinturón rojo y dorado atado a su cintura, en contraste con el negro corpiño que delineaba su torso dejando al descubierto los senos, protegidos por la blanca camisa de algodón deslucido. En su cuello rebotaba una especie de medalla de oro que pendía de una cadena del mismo metal precioso.

La multitud se comía con los ojos a la zíngara, y aplaudían a sus cabriolas y sus serpenteos de cadera que la hacían parecer una odalisca extraviada, incluso los oficiales que a fuerza de doctrina odiaban a esos indeseables sin nación pensaron que era un espectáculo muy digno para una ciudad en decadencia.

-Bonita niña, qué lástima que sea una gitana. –se lamentó Wolfgang.

-No exageres, he visto italianas más encantadoras. –repuso Hans.

-¿Encantadoras? ¡No me hagas reír, hombre! Esta es hechicera, ya se los digo… ¿cuándo han visto a una dama decente o de a pie moverse así? ¡Miren, miren cómo se acerca a las llamas y éstas la acarician sin dañarla! Lindo súcubo el que nos encontramos.

El baile de la muchachita cesó, y con una dulce reverencia se inclinó frente a la multitud, y luego, con el mismo gesto inocente, estiró la mano con su pandereta boca abajo y le llovieron los centavos y los marcos. Sonriendo agradecida, paseó sus ojos por entre la multitud hasta que se topó con los oficiales, y entonces toda gracia de su cara se esfumó de golpe. Apresurándose en guardar las monedas recogidas, hizo una seña a sus compañeros músicos y éstos tres se lanzaron hacia el callejón más próximo en loca carrera, pero ella se retrasó por estar guardando el dinero, y cuando sus pies echaron a andar al callejón tras sus compañeros, una figura oscura se le cruzó cerrándola bruscamente el camino.

-Scheisse… -murmuró uno de los oficiales. Había reconocido en el recién llegado a Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien sonreía malicioso con los ojos clavados en la muchachita.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, zíngara del demonio? –le preguntó, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ella. La chiquilla retrocedió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles. -¡No empieces con tu jerga de vagabunda y contéstame!

-Yo… yo… -repuso con voz temblorosa en un alemán un poco chapurrado.

-Como imaginé… ¡eh, ustedes! –dijo al notar la presencia de los oficiales. –Vengan acá y llévense a esta escoria a la prisión.

Pero ese momento de distracción le salió caro, porque rápidamente la niña se escabulló deslizándose por su lado, casi pegada al muro de la pared y la oscuridad se la tragó. Los oficiales silbaron e hicieron señas de desconcierto.

-¡Ah! Mala suerte, capitán, se ha escapado el ave.

-¿Cuál ave? ¡Maldito pajarraco! Lárguense, idiotas, y dejen de mirarme así. –los muchachos se retiraron, temerosos de las miradas rabiosas del capitán que seguía todavía el oscuro corredor por donde perdiera a su presa. –Ya te encontraré, maldita zíngara… -musitó.

…

_Hola y bienvenidos a un fanfic experimental que seguro odiarán (?). Bueno, como notaron es un AU ubicado en los últimos tiempos de la WWII que basé (por raro que suene) en cierto librito de Víctor Hugo que no diré su nombre pero coffcoffnotredamedepariscoff. _

_Si, le atinaron, la "gitana" es María, y antes de que me sacrifiquen a Huitzilopochtli por poner a une mexicana en la Alemania nazi déjenme contarles que en ese tiempo había cierta afluencia de mexicanos en la capital alemana, y que (uuuh~) algunos paisanos terminaron en campos de concentración así que n.n no es tan raro._

_Ah, también les advierto que como es un fanfic experimental no será muy largo. Planeo despacharlo e capítulos por cuestiones de… falta de inspiración :'( pero prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible para que sea de su disfrute n.n_

_Ahora sí, ¿comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos? ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. La palabra Prinzessin

Febrero de 1945. Había pasado asombrosamente aprisa el tiempo, y las viejas imágenes de Alemania se perdían entre los sueños más silenciosos; Berlín, su corazón y luz, estaba a punto de padecer su más dolorosa derrota, pero eso no importaba porque lejos de ahí, se libraba una lucha diferente.

Podía decirse que entre los campos de exterminio, máquinas de muerte y humillación, y los campos de trabajos forzados no había más diferencia que el nombre, pero las criaturas que desfilaban por ambos sitios no guardaban parecido alguno. En el primero, seres débiles, enfermos, tristes, esperaban pacientes la decisión final de sus verdugos, con sus cuerpos marcados de enfermedades y torturas, y huellas de desolación hasta en lo profundo de su alma; en cambio, en el segundo, la variación de caras y ánimos se diferenciaba bastante.

Existía en un campo de trabajos al noreste, cerca del mar, un pabellón compuesto únicamente por mujeres, sacadas a la fuerza de sus tierras natales para trabajar exhaustivamente en la agricultura; en esos días, había sólo cuatro almas viviendo en el pequeño pabellón de madera, adornado con sendas cortinas de retazos para darle algo de vida. Yekaterina, una muchacha ucraniana cuya única esperanza de sobrevivir dada su condición era que su hermano mayor, Iván, comandante del Ejército Rojo, fuera a rescatarla; Emma, sacada por las fuerzas de Holanda cuando fue a visitar a su hermano Lars, quien también fue hecho prisionero en su propio país; Lily, una niñita apenas mayor de quince años, a quien la mala suerte la llevó hasta ahí casi al mismo tiempo que a Emma; y Elizabetha, cuyo único pecado fue no haber estado a favor del Reich, e intentó evitar que su prometido, Roderich, fuera arrestado por su oposición a la anexión de su país, Austria.

Amanecía en el campo; y lo primero que escucharon, como todas las mañanas, fueron los golpeteos furiosos en la puerta seguidos de un empujón, y en la penumbra matutina, destacaba la figura del capitán Gilbert Beilschmidt, quien sonrió divertido mirando a las cuatro pobres almas del tugurio.

-Kesesese… ¡A trabajar, perras holgazanas! La comida aquí no es por sus encantos… aunque a algunas les vendría bien. –añadió con sorna, mirando de reojo a Yekaterina, que a pesar de haberse arrebujado entre las sábanas no podía ocultar del todo sus enormes atributos. A veces Gilbert, en modo despectivo, la llamaba Milchkuh, propiciando que muchos en aquél campo desconocieran su nombre, y por si la humillación no fuera poca, era la encargada de ordeñar a las vacas. La pobre ucraniana bajó la mirada, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. –Gutt, rápido, no tenemos todo el día. –agregó antes de salir, riendo a carcajadas.

-Cómo lo odio… -susurró Elizabetha, llena de rencor.

-No deberías quejarte, te trata mejor que a nosotras. –espetó Emma mientras buscaba sus pantalones. A ella le tocaba limpiar los establos donde los oficiales dejaban a sus caballos. –Mira que ser sirvienta de casa aquí es casi un milagro.

-Desearía mejor andar en los campos que con él, es tan… repugnante. –soltó molesta la húngara mientras ataba alrededor de su cintura el delantal.

-Lily… apresúrate.

-Ya voy. –musitó la menor, que palmeaba cariñosamente la espalda de Yekaterina, que no paraba de llorar. –Tranquila, no le hagas caso… sabes, a mí me gustaría tener senos como tú.

-No… digas tonterías, Lily , bonita… -gimoteó la aludida, tratando de sonreír.

Por fin las cuatro mujeres salieron, cada una a su respectivo trabajo y vigiladas por los oficiales. Parecía un día común, un poco frío eso sí, pero era imposible que no fuese de otro modo en aquél lugar, donde el sol no se acercaba nunca. Lo extraño fue cuando, de pronto, las nubes que se arrastraban penosamente por el cielo se despejaron, y en menos de cinco minutos un sol imposible cubría el valle, asombrando a las mujeres que, como Lily, trabajaban de agricultoras en la cercanía.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Ha salido el sol tan de pronto…

A lo lejos, apenas visible, se aproximaban dos oficiales, franqueando a una figura muy distinta en el centro de ellos. Era bajita, y vestía con ropas de colores violentos que quedaron grabados en aquéllos que pudieron verla; la blusa blanca de la pureza en la espuma del mar, el rojo de la pasión salvaje en la larga falda, el negro del luto y la muerte como corpiño en su pecho. No recordaban haber visto una criatura así, y no porque jamás viesen una gitana, pero había algo de extraño en su figura, algo ajeno, mucho más vistoso y alegre, libre de la pesadez que se vivía ahí, que provocaba tanta curiosidad.

El primero en notarlo, sin embargo, fue el coronel Beilschmidt. Repantigado en su fría oficina leyendo varios memorándum de la cancillería berlinesa, se sintió de pronto despierto, vivaz, al mismo tiempo que el sol caía de lleno sobre él desde la ventana. Intrigado por esta renovada energía, se puso de pie y se asomó para mirar el andar de sus oficiales que llegaban con la gitana.

Entonces la vio. Era una flor en el fango, perdida entre aquéllas miradas tristes y austeras, extraña como un espejismo; había en su andar algo de coqueto, símbolo de su costumbre de usar los pies más para danzar que para caminar, y en la faz llevaba la marca de la inocencia aún no vejada, una mezcla extraña de mujer y de niña que no parecía del todo natural. El coronel estaba tan ocupado en observarla, como mareado por un hechizo, que no notó que su hermano le hablaba desde el umbral.

-Oye, bruder… ¡Bruder! Ha venido una nueva… tienes que ir a recibirla, ¿o quieres que lo haga yo? –agregó meloso.

-Nein, iré yo. –repuso, saliendo de su hipnosis, y anduvo con paso firme junto a su hermano, haciendo chasquear en el aire su adorada fusta.

No tardaron mucho en plantarse delante de los oficiales, que sujetaban por los brazos a la gitana que a su vez, llevaba sendas esposas en las muñecas. Parecía contrariada, y cómo no, si era una imagen tan lamentable como ver a un ave exótica encerrada en una jaula oxidada; Ludwig se adelantó, extendiendo su brazo para saludar a los oficiales.

-_Heil Hitler!_

-_Heil Hitler! _–contestaron los dos hombres.

-Und… ¿quién es ella?

-No sabemos su nombre, Herr Beilschmidt, pero la arrestaron hace una semana. Decidieron traerla aquí, señor.

-Gutt… ¿bajo qué cargos?

-Sólo mírala, bruder. –murmuró con gesto despectivo Gilbert. –Es una gitana, ¿qué más cargos quieres?

El rubio suspiró, negando aburrido con la cabeza. Luego, con el mismo gesto, se aproximó a la chica y tomó su carita entre su mano, para obligarla a alzar la mirada; los ojos de la gitana chocaron con los de él, y fue un momento fugaz que se sintió muy largo, eterno, con las pupilas doradas de ella contra las azules del alemán. Ludwig se turbó, no recordaba haber visto ojos así antes, ni siquiera en otras gitanas, comunes por sus ojos castaños o esmeraldas pero jamás así de relucientes, como si corriera en ellos un mar de oro líquido y brillante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. La gitana, sin embargo, no respondió. –Te recomiendo que contestes por las buenas, gitanilla.

-M… Me llamo María. –dijo por fin.

-Gutt. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

Por toda respuesta, María sonrió, una sonrisa enigmática, que no guardaba la dulzura de la sonrisa de las jovencitas pero a la vez era casi hechicera.

-Soy zíngara, señor, todo el mundo es mi patria y no tengo hogar. Aunque… sí, mi padre era de España, eso sí lo recuerdo. Pero no sé más, porque nunca he tenido un lugar concreto.

Era una respuesta sincera y a la vez perturbadora.

-¿Y qué lugares has visto, gitanilla?

-Cataluña… y Andaluz, cuando era muy pequeña. Luego París, Arles, Marsella… Sicilia, Nápoles, Venecia, Florencia… Salzburgo, Viena, y Berlín.

-Tienes buena memoria. –le felicitó Ludwig, sorprendido internamente. –Espero que también seas fuerte porque aquí sólo encontrarás trabajo.

María ni siquiera se molestó en asentir. Miraba de soslayo a Gilbert, que sin que nadie lo notara se había acercado peligrosamente a ella, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡Pero ya sé quién eres! ¡Bruder, la conocí el año pasado! ¡Era la gitana que bailaba junto a la hoguera de Alexander Platz, la que se escapó por culpa de esa tropa de idiotas!

-Nunca me hablaste de ella, Gilbert.

-Ahora te lo digo. –replicó sin darle importancia, rondando alrededor de María con la burla maliciosa impresa en su pálido rostro. –Gutt, gutt… está muy flacucha, no creo que aguante las heladas… además tiene los pies muy pequeños… Ah, qué pena, bruder, no creo que esté adecuada para el trabajo aquí. ¿No crees que sería mejor… trasladarla a un sitio donde le den un trato más adecuado?

Por toda respuesta, Ludwig entrecerró los ojos. Conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que cuando hablaba de un lugar con "trato más adecuado" se refería a los lugares de exterminio, verdadero escenario de monstruosidad humana. Miró de nueva cuenta a la gitana, pesando y midiendo las posibilidades que tendría de sobrevivir, y cuál sería el sitio más adecuado para ella.

-Hmm… que trabaje junto con la chica del establo… la ucraniana.

-¡Kesesese! ¿Con Milchkuh? ¡Bonito espectáculo tendremos, bruder! Al menos ésta no se nos confundirá con las vacas.

-Ya, bruder. Llévala hasta el pabellón junto con las otras, veamos si tienen prendas para prestarle. –zanjó el alemán, andando a pasos graves lejos de la chica. Estaba visiblemente alterado, y no sabía porqué. La zíngara era bonita, sí, pero nada más, y además… ¡eso justamente, era una gitana! En su escala, estaba todavía por debajo de los judíos y los eslavos, una criatura tan inferior que su vida no valía ni lo que en conjunto podrían costar sus humildes ropas; y sin embargo… sin embargo…

Gilbert se llevó casi a rastras a María hasta el pabellón, donde la metió a empellones y burlándose divertido. Le encantaba azuzar a los prisioneros.

-¡Entra ya, zíngara! Kesesese… no tienes idea de dónde te has metido, niñita, antes de que termine la temporada estarás suplicando que te matemos, y bien te iría, porque los tuyos son unos holgazanes inútiles. –sonrió, regodeándose con la expresión rencorosa que le echaba María. –Pero por otro lado, si te portas bien podría concederte ese deseo… o tal vez… algo más.

-¿Cómo que algo más?

-Algo que los de tu escoria aman… su maldita libertad. Dime… -y su voz se volvió más tenue, más humana. -¿Quisieras volver a danzar en las calles?

-En cualquier sitio menos aquí. –repuso.

-Pues podría hacer eso. No sería difícil en realidad, sólo es cuestión de que tú quieras…

-¿Y cómo?

Gilbert sonrió malignamente, y antes de salir musitó:

-Ya lo verás… pronto.

Y cerró de un portazo, dejando a la morena con el alma en la boca.

…

Las del pabellón aceptaron bien la presencia de la recién llegada. Nunca habían trabado conversación con una gitana, y su aparición venía a ser en principio tan excitante como la llegada de un circo a un pueblito pacífico, aunque a la larga se tornó más un asunto de hermandad que de novedad; Yekaterina, con quien convivía más debido a su trabajo, le guardaba un cariño especial, y la dulce Lily, que no sabía aún de prejuicios, la aceptó casi de inmediato, y aceptó gustosa que le enseñara a bailar.

-Quiero complacer a Vash cuando vuelva a casa. –comentó la rubia soñadora.

-¿Vash es tu novio?

-Oh, no… es mi hermano. Es muy trabajador, pero está muy lejos… él… vendrá por mí, de seguro.

-Veo que todas tienen hermanos. –comentó María.

-¿Y tú no tienes un hermano? –preguntó Emma, que batallaba cepillando sus botas llenas de fango.

-No. Desde que mi padre murió soy sola. –jugueteó nerviosa con el collar de oro que llevaba al cuello, única prenda que conservaba porque ahora andaba por todos lados vestida con un overol desgastado de color gris que la ucraniana le había prestado.

-Qué bonito collar. –musitó Elizabetha. -¿Él te lo obsequió?

-Sí, solía decirme que lo trajo de México, muy lejos de aquí… y que mi madre lo usaba. –añadió con una sonrisita enternecida. –Algún día iré allá… quiero ver el cielo azul sobre las pirámides y el mar, y más allá, en las montañas y los valles. Ahí no hay…

Pero no terminó su discurso porque la puerta casi saltó de sus goznes. Gilbert entró, sonriendo ufano delante de las cinco mujeres.

-No es hora de tener la luz encendida, ¿saben? Me parece que tendré que castigarlas a todas… personalmente. –añadió. Hubo una pausa, en la que recorrió a todas y cada una con su mirada hasta posarse de nuevo en la ucraniana. –Milchkuh, estoy tan decepcionado de ti… tu productividad ha bajado bastante esta semana, ¿qué pasa? ¿tus pechos no te dejan espacio para colocar el cubo de leche? Kesesesese…

Ésa escena se repetía muy seguido, y las otras estaban acostumbradas; de inmediato las mejillas de la ucraniana enrojecieron, pero eso aumentó la crueldad en las palabras del albino.

-No vayas a llorar, cerda patética, de verdad no sé dónde demonios tienes el cerebro. Eres idiota, debilucha, consentida, infantil… sería bueno que alguien te diera una lección.

Ante el desconcierto de todas, el prusiano sacó una fusta y se aproximó a Yekaterina, que retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡P… por favor… por favor…! –suplicó levantando las manos para cubrirse el rostro.

-¿Por favor, dices? ¡Calla de una vez, vaca! –y descargó un golpe con su fusta… que no llegó, porque un par de manos morenas rodeaban su antebrazo con mucha fuerza. -¿Was…? ¡Tú! –chilló rabioso al ver ante él los ojos encendidos de la gitana. -¡Suéltame, pedazo de porquería!

-Deje en paz a Yekaterina, ya bastante aguanta sus palabras como para que la golpeé. –susurró amenazadora. Gilbert se deshizo de ella con una sacudida, lanzándola sobre la cama antes de dirigir su atención de vuelta a la mujer que se encogía de miedo en la pared.

-La insolencia de tu amiguita te costará caro. –musitó, soltando la fusta para llevar sus manos a los pechos de la ucraniana. Yekaterina chilló de dolor, empujó y resolló con los ojos mojados en llanto; las otras mujeres dieron un respingo pero sabían que era inútil ayudarla y miraron, impotentes, el abuso del oficial. –Kesesese, no están tan mal… ¡AAAAH!

María se había levantado y clavó los dientes sobre el brazo del prusiano. Los chillidos de dolor del capitán enardecieron a la gitana, que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo forzó a soltar a Yekaterina. Cuando por fin lo hizo y dejó de morder a Gilbert, se volvió hacia la ucraniana.

-¿Estás bien?

-S… Spasibo… -dijo con voz trémula.

-¡Zicke! –escupió rabioso Gilbert, alcanzando a María por los cabellos y arrojándola contra el piso. La gitana apenas lanzó un gemido ahogado antes de que el prusiano se fuera sobre ella a golpes, gritando cuanto insulto se sabía. -¡Hure, unreinen, schmutz…!

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo una voz que se elevaba sobre las groserías de Gilbert y los gritos de dolor de María. El albino detuvo su ataque al ver frente a él a su hermano menor. Con una sonrisita insidiosa repuso:

-No hay problema, bruder, sólo estaba corrigiendo a esta pequeña rebelde.

-Hmm… cuando pasen esas cosas debes avisarme a mí. Levántate. –el albino así lo hizo y Ludwig se acercó a la temblorosa y medio desmayada morena, que le miró de reojo con temor. -¿Und? ¿Qué has hecho para que el capitán te castigara así?

-Señor… él estaba insultando a Yekaterina, le gritó, quiso pegarle, la tocó… Y yo lo mordí.

-¿Yekaterina? –preguntó el rubio, confundido. Por toda respuesta María señaló a la ucraniana que gimoteaba aún, sentada en la cama. –Hmm… Ja… Lo siento, María, pero tendrás que venir conmigo. –cogiéndola de un brazo, la sacó del pabellón. –Bruder, déjalas ya… y ustedes, apaguen la luz de una vez si no quieren tener líos.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron, las mujeres soltaron un respingo de angustia.

-¿Qué creen que le hagan a María? –preguntó Lily.

-Espero que nada malo. –musitó Emma.

Ludwig llevó hasta su pequeña oficina a la gitana, donde la sentó delante del escritorio y se puso a pasear, con los brazos tras la espalda, a su alrededor.

-Atacar a un oficial es una ofensa gravísima, ¿sabes? Es de hecho tan grave que por sí solo podría condenarte a muerte. –como vio que María no contestaba, prosiguió. –Por otro lado, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de mi hermano, las reglas aquí son muy claras, y si no se respetan las sanciones son inamovibles. ¿Me explico?

-Si van a castigar a alguien que sea a mí. Ellas no hicieron nada.

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero todas estaban despiertas a deshora. Tus amigas y tú están en un gran lío.

-Nos matan de hambre. Nos hacen trabajar día y noche, nos congelamos al dormir y despertamos oyendo insultos y recibiendo patadas. ¿Qué justifica todo eso?

-Ustedes son prisioneras del Reich, son su servidumbre. Su vida tiene un precio… como la de todos nosotros. –añadió con voz queda. María le miró fijamente.

-A usted tampoco le gusta estar aquí, ¿o sí?

No tenía porqué contestar eso, pero los acusativos y brillantes ojos de la gitana, de pronto, sonsacaron un recuerdo.

-Yo vivía en un lugar campestre, donde sembraban trigo. Era un buen lugar, tranquilo y callado. Pero claro, eso cambió después de la guerra, cuando todos empezaron a batallar por comida… Todo se arruinó. Ahora nuestra única salida es vencer, y venceremos. –añadió con firmeza.

-¿Porqué pelean?

-Porque es lo justo.

-¿Es justo lastimar a otros?

-Ellos nos lastimaron primero. Ellos crearon al monstruo que ahora pretenden destruir. –masculló con desprecio. –Todos esos idiotas de Francia, de Inglaterra, de Estados Unidos… ¡bastardos! Su sangre es el pago que exigimos, porque ellos se regodearon en la nuestra. ¿Acaso no es eso justicia?

-La sangre llama a la sangre. La muerte llama a la muerte. Mi padre, con todo y que era gitano, creía que en el cielo había un Dios justo que pondría fin al sufrimiento de los inocentes y los bendeciría. ¿Usted cree en ese Dios, señor?

-…No sé. –repuso, y por primera vez hubo una huella de debilidad en su voz. –Scheisse, no lo sé. ¿Puedes creer en algo que nunca has visto?

-Yo no he visto nunca México, pero creo que está allá, del otro lado del mar. Nunca he visto a mi madre, pero creo que ella me sigue a todos lados, como mi padre, porque lo que amas no te deja.

-No es igual, tú tienes pruebas de que existen. En cambio…

-Es que usted todo lo ve con sus ojos. –replicó, sonriendo indulgente. –Pero si deja que su corazón vea, entonces tendrá todas las pruebas que quiera.

-¿Y… si no tengo corazón? –añadió, plantándose delante de ella con la mirada perdida, sufrida; Ludwig volvía a ser, brevemente, el niño asustado de ver cómo se marchitaba su campo de trigo. María, dulcemente, depositó una mano sobre el pecho del alemán.

-¿Siente eso? Yo lo siento… es su corazón, latiendo cálido y dándole vida. Ahora… -añadió, tomando la mano de Ludwig y llevándola a su pecho, causándole sin querer un estremecimiento. -¿Siente eso? Es mi corazón… exactamente igual de vivo que el suyo.

Ludwig apartó lentamente su mano, mirando aquél rostro lleno de inocencia que parecía prometerle un paraíso más allá del campo, más allá de Alemania y del continente plagado de bombas y muerte. Ella no podía ser de ese mundo, era demasiado limpia para pertenecer al mismo plano despreciable y mísero que él, que los prisioneros, que el mundo entero es más.

-Vuelve a tu pabellón, y no causes más problemas. –le ordenó.

-Buenas noches, señor. –susurró María antes de salir. Ludwig se quedó contemplando el lugar donde estuvo sentada, con los ojos brillantes, fuera de este mundo y dentro de una nube magnífica, iluminada por la tenue luz dorada de la mirada de la gitana.

-De todos los nombres… -dijo en voz baja. –sólo se me ocurre el de Prinzessin…

Y, todavía con ese gesto soñador, salió de su oficina.

…

_Perdón por hacerlos esperar, es que la inspiración va y viene pero ahora sí, espero que les guste este capítulo, porque falta muy, muy poco para que terminemos (les dije que sería corto :/ )._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuku98: **__no es malo, él, como muchos oficiales de esa época, sólo seguía órdenes. Bueno, como verás María aquí es mitad española :P eso podría explicar un poquito porque al fin y al cabo es un AU. Prinzessin significa "princesa" en alemán._

_**Shald120: **__Aquí lo tienes ;D estos pobres dos (?) me encanta hacerlos sufrir, no sé porqué, jaja._

_**ItzelDurand: **__Gracias n.n_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Jajaja nooo… claro que no ¬_¬ *mirada sospechosa XD* Gracias._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__No me gusta maltratar al asombroso Prusia pero sí, esta vez es el villano… ya verás de lo que hablo en el próximo capítulo._

_**Arwen: **__Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n _

_Bueno, el próximo capítulo, se los advierto, será crudo, MUY crudo. Y para que lo amenicen hay una parte donde les indicaré que pongan cierta pieza de música, digo, para entrar en drama. ¡Adiosito!_


	3. Suite de la Paloma entre los Cuervos

Conforme pasaban los días, la realidad se volvía más palpable, aún estando tan lejos de la capital. Las esperanzas de libertad que se guardaban en el fondo de los corazones renacían, y eran tan fácilmente detectada por los oficiales que comenzó una oleada de castigos sin precedentes para mantener bajo control a los prisioneros, quienes al principio de la primavera se dedicaron a cantar, a bendecir los días y a lanzas hurras en secreto para los ejércitos que amenazaban con acabar, de una vez por todas, con el Reich.

Entre aquéllas almas ansiosas de libertad se encontraban las cinco mujeres que habitaban juntas en el campo, más unidas ahora que los aires de esperanza barrían de arriba abajo el país, provocando el nerviosismo y posterior enfado de Gilbert que había decidido no darles tregua, pese a las advertencias de su hermano menor sobre lo malo que era azuzar de más a los prisioneros.

-¡Buenos días! –gritó, tirando la puerta de una fuerte patada. Las cinco mujeres dieron un salto en sus lechos, y Yekaterina por costumbre se cubrió el pecho con su manta, temblando horrorizada. Hacía días, era verdad, que el oficial no se metía con ella ni la llamaba Milchkuh pero esa situación podría cambiar de un momento a otro. –Veo que están de muy buen humor, ¿no es así? Me alegro, porque allá afuera hay un montón de trabajo para ustedes. ¡Tú, la rubia tontita, vete junto con la otra tipa al campo, tienen que desenterrar esos vegetales antes de que la lluvia los pudra! ¡Y tú, zíngara, ve y ayúdales, y más te vale darte prisa! La ucraniana hoy trabajará sola, y más te vale que lo hagas bien… acabo de comprar una fusta nueva de cuero y tengo ganas de probarla sobre cualquier ganado que se ponga necio. –agregó con una sonrisita maligna. Yekaterina soltó un gemido por lo bajo, y María, saliendo de su cama, se aprestó a acercársele y consolarla. -¡Ah! Elizabetha… ven aquí, quiero que me ayudes hoy. –ordenó finalmente el albino, estirando una mano. La húngara se puso lentamente de pie, mirando con pesar a sus compañeras y siguió a Gilbert.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio, donde la ucraniana se restableció y todas empezaron a vestirse.

-¿Saben qué creo? –dijo Lily. –Pienso que el capitán está enamorado de Elizabetha.

-¿Cómo crees? –saltó Emma. -¡Ese tipo no tiene corazón! ¿Cómo va a enamorarse?

-Lo preocupante sería que Eli le correspondiera. –le cortó María, que estaba ocupada calzándose unas gastadas botas que la húngara le había dado. –Al fin y al cabo, es a la única de nosotras que llama por su nombre, y ella debe notarlo.

-¿Qué insinúas, María?

-Nada… pero es curioso.

Las mujeres salieron cada cual a su labor. No muy lejos de ahí, en la austera oficina que correspondía a Gilbert, estaba ocupado archivando una cantidad monstruosa de documentos mientras Elizabetha, a su lado, los guardaba en cajas marcadas.

-A ver… 1942… 1942… 193… ¿36? ¿Porqué nos habrán mandado esto?... Ah… no importa. Ten. –le pasó los otros papeles, y el último lo releyó con gesto burlón. –Ah, claro, la cacería de gitanos en Berlín, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, casi nueve años… Gutt, sigamos… 1942, 1942, 19… 43… éstos van en la caja roja, Elizabetha.

La húngara trabaja velozmente, con la mirada clavada al piso, sin rechistar siquiera mientras guardaba las hojas en las cajas que la rodeaban. Gilbert tomó una hoja membretada y fingió leer mientras sus ojos escarlatas se dirigían silenciosamente a la mujer que estaba a su lado, arrodillada en el piso. No había manera de explicar la expresión que guardaba su mirada, tal vez era melancolía, o molestia, o incluso un gran pesar de ésos que no es fácil de describir.

Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cara de la húngara, y con la punta de sus dedos acarició su mejilla; ésta reaccionó al acto, saltando como si le hubiera llegado una descarga eléctrica y dirigiendo sus ojos esmeraldas al albino.

-¿Qué hace?

-Elizabetha, te preguntaré algo y te ordeno que me contestes con la verdad. –repuso fingiendo no haberla oído. –Lejos de aquí, en tu casa… ¿tienes o tuviste algún novio?

La húngara inclinó la cabeza, y un tenue rubor apareció en sus suaves mejillas.

-Sí, señor, tuve uno, hace no mucho tiempo. Él era austríaco, nos conocimos por accidente hace años, gracias a que nuestros padres eran vecinos; era un muchacho tranquilo y sensible, no le gustaba la violencia de ningún tipo, y le gustaba tocar el piano… y qué hermoso toca el piano, por cierto. –agregó con aire soñador, sin notar el destello de rabia y frustración en los ojos de Gilbert.

-Ja… ¿y qué pasó con él? ¿Murió?

-No lo sé… hace tanto que no sé nada de él desde que su país fue anexado a Alemania… -una sombra de dolor ensombreció los bellos rasgos de la húngara. –Cuánto desearía salir de aquí sólo para verlo una última vez y decirle lo mucho que yo… que yo lo extraño, y lo mucho que lo quiero.

Gilbert retrajo su mano, haciendo sin notarlo una mueca de abandono. Aquéllas palabras le molestaban mucho, sobremanera, y sin embargo quería saber más, escuchar de aquéllos encantadores labios palabras tan dulces como las que ahora decía, aunque fueran para un tipo sin nombre ni futuro.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Roderich. Su nombre es Roderich. –musitó. Cuán hermoso sonaba aquél nombre cuando ella lo mencionaba con su aire de dulzura y encanto, una especie de hechizo incomprensible que, mientras a Elizabetha le exaltaba los sentidos y la hacía soñar despierta, a Gilbert le provocaba una punzada de odio en el fondo del pecho. ¿Qué podía tener de especial ese tal Roderich, un tipo sensible o más bien debilucho cuya máxima habilidad era tocar un maldito piano? Él, que había combatido antes en Berlín contra los indeseables, él, que tenía a su mano una capitanía y un título de honor, él, que lucía en su pecho la cruz de hierro como memoria de sus hazañas de valor… ¿qué dama no se le resistiría entonces? Encima de todo (pensó con vanidad) era muy apuesto, y seguramente el austríaco mimado no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Dime, Elizabetha, con mucha sinceridad… supongamos que ese novio tuyo desapareciera o, por mala suerte perdiera la vida…

-Ojalá y no. –replicó con evidente temor.

-Ja, entiendo… El caso es que si así fuera y un hombre bien parecido, cortés y con un brillante futuro y una pequeña fortuna quisiera cortejarte, ¿lo aceptarías?

La húngara suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Lo dudo mucho, señor. Verá, no quiero a Roderich por su aspecto físico o su dinero o cualquiera de esas tonterías banales; lo quiero porque él me quiere como soy.

-Muchos otros también lo harían. –repuso con vehemencia. –Muchos otros se esforzarían por tenerte a su lado así, tal y como eres, ¿acaso no les darías una oportunidad a esos pobres hombres de a pie, muchacha?

-No lo creo, señor.

-¿Y si fuera un príncipe, un sultán, un emperador?

-Podría ser un dios pagano y aún así me negaría.

-¿Y un oficial?

-Señor… no habrá jamás nadie a quien ame como a él. Lamento romper sus expectativas.

Gilbert desvió la mirada, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho que jamás había sentido; miró de nuevo a la húngara, que seguía sentada con aires etéreos entre las cajas y aumentó su enfado.

-Si tú quisieras, Elizabetha, yo podría ayudarte a ser libre… a salir de ésta prisión asquerosa y ser feliz, tener todo lo que has soñado… y todavía más.

-Pero lo único que quiero es ser libre para estar con quienes amo, y eso, señor Gilbert, me temo que no me lo dará aún si dijera que sí. –replicó dulcemente, un poco apenada. Gilbert, molesto, se dio la vuelta poniéndose de espaldas a ella, y ordenó con su voz seca de siempre:

-Largo, ve a hacer tus demás tareas. –escuchó el correteo de la húngara y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Sólo así, se atrevió a coger un adornito de la mesa y a lanzarlo hacia el muro con fuerza tal que se hizo mil pedazos antes de caer al piso. Luego, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, luchando contra su dolorosa frustración.

No muy lejos de ahí, Lily, Emma y María luchaban por salvar las patatas; el suelo se había vuelto tan fangoso que les costaba incluso caminar entre éste, y el largo de las faldas de las mujeres estaba empapado de lodo.

-¡Basta! –se rindió Emma, soltando su arado. –Es imposible… las papas no pueden salir tan fácil con este maldito lodo.

-¿Y si lo sacamos a mano? –sugirió Lily, enrollándose la falda hasta arriba de las rodillas para acuclillarse y ponerse a cavar en el fango tal y como dijo. María también dejó a un lado su pica y la imitó, seguida de Emma; las tres mujeres se afanaron en tratar de extraer las patatas hasta que dieron con su dura consistencia, cuando tenían casi todo el antebrazo hundido en la tierra, y aliviadas sacaron los tubérculos dejándolos en sus cestos. Tardaron casi una hora, antes de detenerse para descansar mirando agotadas a su alrededor.

-Qué calor hace. –musitó la belga. –A éstas horas, Lars ya tendría lista una tetera con agua caliente para tomar un café con bollos.

-Calla, o me dará hambre. –gimoteó la pequeña rubia.

-Un pan sería bueno ahora. –aprobó María, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que había atado a su vieja falda escarlata. –Me siento bien, a pesar de todo, incluso bailaría si el lodo no fuera tan profundo.

-¡Es verdad! Prometiste que me enseñarías a bailar.

-Oh no, Lily… se enojarán si nos ven. –le cortó Emma con nerviosismo.

-Nadie nos ve, están todos muy ocupados adentro cuidándose del frío, ¿verdad María? –repuso en tono suplicante. La gitana asintió.

-Bueno, pero primero me verás hacerlo y luego lo harás tú. ¿Bien? Listo. –se puso las manos sobre las caderas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro con suavidad. –Suéltate, así te será más fácil danzar.

La liechtensteniana le siguió el ritmo, y al poco rato las dos mujeres bailaban moviendo las caderas y floreando sus faldas, ante la mirada divertida de Emma que se les unió al poco.

-¡Bien! –les felicitó María. –Ahora, fíjense cómo muevo las manos… -hizo unas suaves florituras, parecidas a las de la danza árabe, mientras movía los pies y las caderas al ritmo para hacer que su falda se agitara, creando un efecto muy curioso. –Inténtenlo.

Emma y Lily eran buenas alumnas y no les costó trabajo aprender los pasos a pesar de que aún bailaban de forma un poco rígida. Al cabo de un tiempo las tres mujeres bailaban muy divertidas, cada cual a su modo, alrededor de los cestos de papas; Emma se movía de un lado a otro con paso animado, dando pequeños saltos y floreando su falda, Lily había optado por levantar los brazos mientras hacía piruetas como una bonita bailarina de ballet, y María seguía con su tan añorado ritmo cálido, suave y a la vez violento, alegre y sensual que siempre había usado en sus danzas callejeras. No notaron que a lo lejos un hombre las observaba, casi hipnotizado, desde una ventana.

Ludwig, que había estado muy ocupado leyendo un documento secreto de parte de las oficinas de la SS en Berlín que explicaban un plan provisional en caso de que recibieran el ataque del Ejército Rojo, que entre otras cosas aprobaba el suicido de los oficiales y el asesinato de todos los prisioneros, de pronto se sintió atraído al exterior. Dejando las hojas, salió para ver desde la ventana el mugriento campo de patatas, donde notó con desconcierto a las tres mujeres riendo y bailando; sus ojos toparon de pronto con el andar saleroso de la gitana y se perdió entre los pliegues de su sanguinolenta falda y el movimiento de su cabello y sus manos. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, nunca antes había tenido deseos de ver a una mujer de la manera en que ahora lo hacía con María, casi devorándola con los ojos a la vez que caía más en su danza hipnótica, sacándolo de repente de su triste realidad a un mundo ficticio, más bullicioso y alegre, al que de seguro ella pertenecía.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando, de pronto, una voz rabiosa exclamó:

-¡¿Pero qué mierda hacen?!

Las tres mujeres detuvieron su improvisado baile en el acto, viendo avanzar hacia ellas la figura alta y atemorizante de Gilbert, que tenía en la mano su ya amenazada fusta. De inmediato, las tres se formaron en silenciosa fila delante de las cestas, esperando preocupadas lo que fuera que hiciera el albino.

-¿Und? –preguntó. -¿Qué hacían, eh, bailando y holgazaneando cuando debían de sacar las patatas?

-Pero ya lo hicimos. –replicó Emma, señalando las tres cestas rebosantes. Gilbert, sonriendo burlón, tiró una patada haciendo que las patatas rodaran por el lodazal otra vez.

-¡Háganlo de nuevo, y esta vez quiero que las patatas estén bien limpias! Ahora quiero saber quien incitó a esta falta de respeto… ah, no me digan, ya lo sé. –sus ojos se posaron malignamente en María, que en todo ese tiempo había permanecido estoica, aunque muy pálida. –La zíngara maldita propiciando el desorden… ya te daré una lección sobre disciplina.

-¡No, alto! –saltó Lily, que dio unos pasos al frente con los ojos brillando de lágrimas. –No fue ella… yo le dije que lo hiciera. Fue mi culpa… estábamos cansadas y decidimos…

-¡Cállate! Así que tú también estás de rebelde, nenita… bueno, siempre es mejor disciplinarlos cuando son pequeños, ¿no creen?

Sin avisar, Gilbert descargó una bofetada en la mejilla de la jovencita, haciéndola rodar entre el lodo y las patatas. Una fría carcajada salió de sus labios mientras tomaba por los cabellos a Lily, levantándola sin importarle sus chillidos de dolor.

-¡Lily! –exclamaron a la vez Emma y María.

-Kesesese… niñita idiota, no tienes idea de lo que esto te va a causar… -se mofó el albino, zarandeando a la menor con todas sus fuerzas. Fue más de lo que las otra dos toleraron, y Emma se precipitó tratando de socorrer a Lily, siendo recibida por una bofetada por parte de Gilbert. -¡Quieta tú también, perra neerlandesa!

-¡Basta! –María, ciego de rabia, saltó sobre él, empujándolo al piso y logrando que soltara a Lily, a quien la belga tomó en brazos para consolarla. Gilbert se puso lentamente de pie, mirando con odio intenso a la morena.

-¡Ficken Zigeunerin! –escupió rabioso, tirándola al piso con un fuerte empujón.

-¡Alto, no!

-¡Apártate, perra! –el albino tiró una bofetada a la mujer que se había acercado a él, pensando que era Emma, pero al verla abrazada a la jovencita que aún lloraba se dio media vuelta, descubriendo con gran horror que a quien había golpeado era a la húngara. Palideció de inmediato, sin darse cuenta que María, viendo su ataque, tomó lo primero que encontró en el piso y se levantó. –Elizabetha… ¡AAAAAH!

María lo había golpeado en un brazo, antes de darse cuenta que lo que había cogido no era una patata, sino un pequeño y brillante puñal, que seguramente se le había caído al albino cuando lo tiró al suelo. El grito de dolor de éste atrajo a varios oficiales que llegaron a tiempo justo para ver cómo la gitana, horrorizada, soltaba el puñal y se apartaba, temblorosa, del hombre herido.

-No… yo no quería… -musitó.

-¿Pero qué esperan, idiotas? ¡Aaagh… atrapen a la zíngara!

Las demás mujeres no pudieron hacer nada. Tres oficiales sujetaron a María y se la llevaron casi a rastras hacia la oficina de Gilbert. Emma, Lily y Elizabetha se miraron una a la otra, en estado de shock.

-¿Qué creen que le pase? –susurró la húngara.

-No sé… pero esto no me gusta nada. –repuso Emma.

María permaneció casi dos horas encerrada en la oficina, vigilada de cerca por los mismo oficiales hasta que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Gilbert que despidió con un gesto seco a éstos.

-Fuera, yo me encargo de ella. –en cuanto los tres hombres se marcharon, se aproximó con una sonrisita burlona a la joven. Llevaba sobre el brazo una venda, pero fuera de eso se veía sano. –Así que se te hizo fácil atacarme, ¿no, zíngara?

-No lo hice a propósito, yo no quería…

-Silencio, no he terminado. Atacar a un oficial es una ofensa terrible, y que sólo puede castigarse de un modo aquí… con la muerte.

Notó cómo el rostro de María se ponía repentinamente pálido y esperó a que comenzara a llorar y suplicarle por su vida, pero para su decepción ella no lo hizo, se limitó a agachar la mirada con abatimiento. El albino se aproximó, acuclillándose junto a ella y tomando su cara con una mano.

-No quieres morir, ¿cierto? Tienes razón, sería una pérdida muy grave si tal cosa pasa, perderíamos a una muchachita encantadora y bonita y eso no sería justo, sobre todo en este lugar lleno de espantajos andrajosos, ¿no crees? –al no recibir respuesta, Gilbert continuó. –Podría perdonarte la vida, por esta vez; podrías volver sana y salva con tus tontas amiguitas bajo la promesa de que no lo harás de nuevo pero, antes, necesito una retribución.

El rostro de María se ensombreció.

-¿Qué clase de retribución quiere, señor?

-Te lo diré de este modo. Tu vida a cambio de… esto… -Gilbert paseó su otra mano por debajo de la falda de María. Ésta reaccionó dando un salto, tratando de apartarse lo más posible de él mientras lo miraba asqueada.

-Claro que no.

-Oh, vamos, es un precio muy pequeño por algo mucho más grande, además dudo que aún seas virgen, ¿o sí? –al notar el rubor atemorizado de la gitana, aumentó su burla. -¡Pero qué cosa, una gitana vagabunda que quiere llegar pura al matrimonio! ¡Kesesesese! ¡En mi vida había escuchado algo tan estúpido! Vamos, criatura, de nada te servirá, cuando seas libre no dudo que cualquiera de los tuyos te despose sin importar lo que seas o hayas dejado de ser… ven aquí…

Gilbert tomó el largo de la falda de María intentando levantarla, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada, a talón desnudo por parte de la gitana, haciéndole un golpe terrible en un ojo.

-He dicho que no… -siseó la morena, un poco asustada por lo que acababa de hacer. Gilbert se recuperó y miró con furia intensa a la joven.

-Gutt… que conste que lo has decidido tú… quise darte una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ¿nein? ¡Gutt, mañana mismo a primera hora te vamos a colgar! Ahora ven, ficken Zicke…

Tomó a la gitana de un brazo y la sacó a rastras de su oficina, caminando por la extensa explanada que correspondía a los dormitorios de los guardias. Llegó a una de ésas casetas, abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo que las risas alegres del interior se apagaban; en el dormitorio, estaban apilados unos veinte oficiales de distintas edades, todavía portando su elegante uniforme negro y riendo mientras cenaban y bebían; apenas ver al capitán se cuadraron como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Con desprecio, Gilbert empujó a María dentro del dormitorio y anunció:

-Aquí tienen algo para entretenerse. Nos vemos en la mañana. –dicho esto, salió.

Los hombres rodearon en círculo a la gitana, que seguía sobre el suelo mirándolos con aprensión. Empezaba a maldecirse por no haber dejado que Gilbert le hiciera aquél trato, por más asqueroso que fuera.

-Oigan, ¿no es ésa la gitanilla? –preguntó un muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Ja, lo es! qué bonita…

-Oigan, tengo una idea, ¿y si hacemos que baile?

Alguien se puso a revolver entre los anaqueles que rodeaban el dormitorio y sacaron un tocadiscos portátil, colocándolo justo a un lado de la multitud mientras tomaba el único disco que tenían a la mano.

-Veamos… sólo está éste de "El Lago de los Cisnes"… ¿no es muy fino para una gitana? –preguntó el que había sacado el tocadiscos.

-Nein, eso qué importa. –le cortó otro que aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años, con el cabello castaño ribeteado de canas prematuras. -¡A ver, tú, gitana! Ponte de pie y baila…

Al no ver otro remedio, María se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda mientras veinte pares de ojos la contemplaban animados y divertidos. Apenas sonó el primer compás desde el tocadiscos, se dejó llevar por las suaves y tristes notas y bailó; era la danza más triste que había hecho jamás, lenta y armoniosa, deprimente y a la vez conmovedora, y ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cortarle la inspiración, como si su baile los hipnotizara. Entre sus suaves giros que hacían remontar su falda, se detuvo, y uno de los oficiales, con una sonrisa burlona, se acercó tomándola de la cintura con un brazo como si se uniera a su baile, desconcertándola brevemente mientras con su otra mano, aproximaba una daga al cuello de la joven; ésta abrió horrorizada los ojos, viendo el destello del arma, pero casi de inmediato el hombre cortó los hilos de su corsé y la soltó con un empujón, haciendo que trastabillara hasta otro oficial que la recibió del mismo modo, cortando ahora una manga de su blusa. Se apartó de él tratando de seguir el baile que se volvía cada vez más alto y agresivo, notando cómo los hombres se aproximaban, cerrándola más y más en un círculo, dejándole apenas espacio para girar hasta que uno susurró:

-A ella.

Veinte pares de manos la sujetaron en pleno baile, y notó a su alrededor varias dagas idénticas que se acercaban a su cuerpo, mientras los ojos hambrientos de los oficiales la ahogaban; María trató en vano de soltarse de ellos, sintiendo el filo de las arma pasar bruscamente por todos lados entre sus costados, alrededor de su falda, y vio cómo con ayuda de éstas iban desvistiéndola poco a poco, alentándose unos a otros con chillidos que parecían graznidos de cuervos sedientos de sangre hasta que, justo cuando la música volvía a bajar de velocidad, se apartaban cada cual con un trozo de tela, dejándola en el medio vestida únicamente con su blanca enagua, también desgarrada en varias partes y con sólo una delicadísima manga, porque la otra había sido arrancada tan de tajo que la mitad de su seno derecho era visible.

-¡Baila! –ordenó una voz. María alzó los brazos, tratando aún de bailar, pero apenas y dio unos lentos giros porque los tobillos, por primera vez, le fallaron. Cayó lentamente al suelo quedando en una postura de agonía mientras la música descendía hasta desaparecer.

Luego, hubo un torrente de carcajadas. María sintió que las lágrimas subían hasta sus ojos y empezó a llorar, desconsolada; lloraba porque tenía frío, porque sus bonitas ropas estaban hechas pedazos, porque los hombres se deleitaban con su tormento. Luego, sintió cómo tiraban de ella hasta dejarla de espaldas contra el piso, bien sujeta de los brazos mientras uno anunciaba:

-¡Festejemos, muchachos! ¿Quién la quiere primero?

-¡Yo! –saltaron varias voces animadas.

-¡No, NO! –exclamó María tirando patadas con todas sus fuerzas para apartar a la enardecida multitud. Dos hombres la tomaron de las piernas, separándoselas tanto que soltó un chillido de dolor, mientras otros se aproximaban acariciándola sobre sus ajadas ropas.

-Qué bonita es la gitanilla, lástima…

-¡Y miren qué pechos tan bonitos! Alguien deme mi daga, no quiero verlos cubiertos por más tiempo…

-Apártense, hace mucho que necesitaba de esto…

-¡NO! ¡NO! –lloraba ella, suplicante, viendo cómo algunos de los presentes se desabrochaban los pantalones con la lujuria impresa en sus ojos. La joven cerró los ojos, deseando perder el conocimiento o morir ahí mismo.

-¡ACHTUNG! –exclamó otra voz, más fuerte y grave pero más agradable. El asalto se detuvo y todos los oficiales se apartaron, atemorizados. María se atrevió a abrir los ojos y sintió una oleada de alegría. Ludwig, de pie frente a la puerta, fulminaba con la mirada a todos los demás; se veía muy interesante echando chispas por los ojos y con los puños crispados.

-Mein Komandant… -musitaron algunos en pleno trance de pánico.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pensaban hacer?!

-Mein Komandant, es que… el capitán Beilschmidt… trajo a la gitana y dijo… -comenzó uno, enmudeciendo en cuanto los ojos celestes del rubio cayeron sobre él.

-Si quieren hacer esta clase de porquerías irán a buscarse prostitutas al pueblo, no quiero desorden ni aberraciones de este tipo en mi campo, ¡¿han entendido todos?! –gritó con tanta fuerza que casi parecía el rugido de un león enfurecido. Todos agacharon la cabeza, temblando visiblemente mientras Ludwig se inclinaba y, con mucha delicadeza, tomaba a María de la cintura y, sujetándola de ése mismo modo, la miraba con pena a los ojos. El corazón de la joven se aceleró al tener tan cerca el rostro del alemán, y se dejó llevar por él, lentamente y aún abrazados, fuera del dormitorio y lejos del campo.

…

_Se pone intenso, ¿a que sí? xD bueno, ya no les torturo más, les advierto solamente que quedan dos capítulos para que termine (seee u_u) así que vayan dándose la idea. Como ya les advertí en el capítulo anterior, la pieza musical que deben oír es la suite de "El Lago de los Cisnes" justo en la escena que describí n.n el próximo cap también tendrá música, pero no tanta._

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Ya ves que sí :/ al menos aquí ya no molesté más a Yekaterina, me dio cosa maltratarla tanto en el cap anterior _

_**LiRiDeZkA: **__Lud no es malo, al menos no por cuenta propia. Pobecito, tampoco me gusta hacerlo sufrir pero como es fic experimental pues… u_u ¡Gracias!_

_**Arwen: **__Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que tuve exámenes x3 Pero sí, como ya viste Lud está algo confundido, pero de poco en poco cae… Y Gilbert pues… es un cabroncete pero también tiene su corazón… en el fondo ._._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Los hermanos B son tan complejos T-T pobres de los dos, los estoy tratando muy feo esta vez. ¡Saludos!_

_**Flannya: **__xD lo siento, lo siento! Yo también amo al asombroso Prusia pero era necesario… mira, aquí ya te lo redimí un poquito. Y no te preocupes por Lud, él estará muy bien ;D jaja._

_En fin, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Pero si quieren les adelanto que la canción del próximo capítulo es "Ich singe mein Lied", o pueden buscarla como "looking for a romance" de… Bambi ._. Ya sé que es de niños la película pero esa canción está ideal para lo que viene xD ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Vestido Nupcial

Era increíble cómo la atmósfera cambiaba apenas caía la noche. Un velo de silencio y negrura recubría el campo, como una advertencia permanente de lo frágil que era la vida en medio de aquél lugar y de lo efímera que era la felicidad en la guerra, y sin embargo ésa noche el velo parecía haberse rasgado, dejando entrar, por el costado más alejado de las casetas, un tenue y divino rayo plateado de luna, que iluminaba un pequeño paraíso terrenal. Afuera de la verja, en un sitio poco transitado, el viento soplaba arrancándole hojas tiernas a los árboles, reverdecidos por la primavera y que a sus pies reventaban arbustos de flores de distintos colores.

Justo ahí, caminaban bien juntos Ludwig y María, ésta última todavía abrazada materialmente al alemán temblando, no por frío, sino por nervios; todavía no se recuperaba del susto recibido en el dormitorio de los guardias y encima de todo, su blanco fondo desgarrado le daba un aspecto bastante triste.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos cruzaron la verja caída y echaron a andar entre la avenida de árboles, que desembocaba en un extenso valle, aún intocado por la mano humana y por la que a ésas horas no se escuchaba más sonido que el zumbido ahogado de las luciérnagas y el roce del viento entre las hojas.

Una ráfaga fría les dio de lleno en la cara; María por fin levantó la cara y notó, con un respingo de sorpresa, que estaba fuera del campo. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ludwig la tomó cuidadosamente de una mano y la condujo entre el crecido pasto. No estaba acostumbrado a pasear junto a una mujer, y sin embargo estaba disfrutando lo indecible de la silenciosa caminata al lado de la gitana, que a cada paso parecía recuperar su vitalidad y su dicha, y en un momento dado parecía que era ella quien lo conducía. Sólo ahí se atrevió a preguntar débilmente:

-Und… ¿estás bien?

-¿Hmm?... Sí, estoy bien, no pasó nada.

-Me alegro. –musitó. El silencio volvía a interponerse y ahora… rayos, era incómodo. Había algo que Ludwig necesitaba decirle, algo urgente, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo.

Entonces sintió que su mano se cerraba en el aire. Miró desconcertado y descubrió que la gitanilla se le había soltado y corría por el valle; preocupado de que intentara huir fue tras ella, escuchando sus risitas infantiles mientras se escabullía por entre algunos macizos y hacía que las semillas blancas de las plantas saltaran por todos lados.

-¡Nein, espera! –gritaba Ludwig tratando de librar el camino que había tomado la chica, acababa de descubrir que era malísimo huyendo entre flores aunque corría de maravilla en terreno fangoso; por fin, su mano se cerró alrededor del brazo de la joven y creyó la batalla ganada, de no ser porque la gitana dio traspiés y se vieron los dos rodando por una ladera cubierta, cómo no, de más florecillas silvestres que se le enredaron en el cabello a María. Terminaron tirados, Ludwig sobre ella, en el fondo de la ladera y vio cómo su acompañante estallaba en carcajadas. El alemán estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven, con el cabello cubierto de flores de tenues colores claros y cuyo fondo también había quedado tapizado de éstas flores; viéndola así, se le ocurrió que parecía una especie de atuendo nupcial, y viéndolo bien, no sonaba mal… seguramente la gitana se vería preciosa con un verdadero vestido de novia, blanco y limpio bordado de flores silvestres y con una corona plateada que sujetara sobre sus negros cabellos un hermoso velo…

Luego se dio cuenta de la postura incómoda en que había quedado, y se levantó muy avergonzado.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise…

Pero antes de darse cuenta, María también se había levantado, y continuaba corriendo por el campo dando cabriolas y riendo. No estaba escapándose, sólo… sólo estaba disfrutando de su momento de libertad. Al entenderlo, Ludwig fue despacio tras ella, viendo cómo se perdía entre los arbustos y bailaba entre éstos con tanta destreza que no se le quedaba enredada la falda entre las ramas. A su alrededor, ya fuera por sus mismos movimientos o con ayuda del viento, llovían las flores y las hojas, dándole un aspecto bastante etéreo, como una pintura en movimiento de alguna ninfa; el conjunto era hipnótico, y Ludwig parecía haber caído en la cuenta que el supuesto hechizo del baile de la zíngara poco tenía que ver con el aura de esoterismo y sensualidad que la rodeaba, sino que en realidad, él la percibía así por su propio sentir… porque él la veía justo ahora como lo que era, y como lo que quería.

-¡Ven, hay que bailar! –le dijo cortándole los pensamientos, tomándolo de ambas manos.

-¡N… nein, yo no bailo! –protestó, pero era ya muy tarde; María lo hacía dar vueltas junto con ella, tomados de las manos, alrededor del extenso valle haciendo saltar más flores, rodeados de luciérnagas y bañados con la luz de la luna. Ludwig por fin se liberó del agarre de la chica, tomándola de la cintura; notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían vivamente, dándole al conjunto un aire de inocencia infantil que lo enterneció. Una de sus manos la usó para tomarla a ella también de una mano, y empezó a bailar con ella un lento pero rítmico vals, sin compases ni ritmos, sólo impulsados por un capricho repentino. ¿Porqué hacían eso? Quién sabe, pero esos minutos se alargaron deliciosamente haciendo que estuvieran, brevemente, en un cielo personal donde no había campo al que regresar, ni guerra que enfrentar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran felices.

Detuvieron su baile, y Ludwig volvió a rodearla con ambos brazos de la cintura; María alzó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, hablándole en silencio en tanto a su alrededor las hojas dejaban de mecerse. No supo bien en qué momento se inclinó hacia ella, pero de pronto estaba besándola; un solo beso, breve, tibio y cariñoso, el único beso que necesitaban para poder expresar todo lo que necesitaban decirse.

Volvieron juntos al campo, tomados de la mano. María parecía estar de mucho mejor humor, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la atmósfera se hubiera enfriado de repente ni que su fondo ahora estuviera sucio de tierra y pasto.

-¿Debo volver con mis compañeras?

-Hmm… nein, lo mejor es que te quedes hoy en otro sitio.

-¿Dónde?

Ludwig la condujo hasta su propia recámara, apartada de las casetas de prisioneros y de los dormitorios de los oficiales; era un lugarcito modesto, sin ninguna clase de adorno y donde estaban solamente una cama, un ropero y una mesa de noche que se apresuró a encender.

-Hoy dormirás aquí. –señaló la cama mientras iba al ropero para sacar una manta. María se aproximó al lecho, contemplándolo con aire confundido.

-¿No… dormirás conmigo?

Al alemán por poco y se le fue el ropero a la cabeza por la impresión.

-Nein, ¿porqué…?

-No… no me molesta compartir, en serio.

-Ja, pero nosotros no debemos…

-¿Porqué no? Ni que estuviéramos haciendo nada malo.

Nada malo…esa era la cuestión, en esos momentos Ludwig de verdad estaba haciendo algo malo. Acoger en su recámara a una zíngara que encima de todo había sido amonestada por atacar un oficial… definitivamente era algo muy malo. ¿O sería que en realidad, en el fondo, él estaba pensando en otro tipo de cosas… malas?

-Gutt… dormiré con… contigo… -repuso con voz temblorosa. Miró de soslayo a la chica, que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. -¿Podrías… no mirar mientras me desvisto?

-¡Oh! Claro, claro… -contestó, mirando a otro lado con una sonrisita nerviosa en los labios. El alemán terminó de vestirse para dormir con una camiseta raída y un pantalón holgado, y se acercó a la cama acurrucándose a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para María. apenas se acomodó ella en el lecho, la arropó con las mantas y apagó la luz.

-Gutt… gutten nacht.

-Buenas noches… hmm… ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Ich? Ah… Ludwig…

-Es verdad… Ludwig… me gusta mucho, ¿qué significa?

-La verdad no sé. ¿Y María? ¿Sabes qué significa?

-No. Aunque… mi papá me dijo que era el nombre de una mujer santa. –la zíngara se arrebujó un poco. –Dijo que era una mujer bendita porque había dado a luz a Nuestro Señor. ¿Usted cree eso?

-Ya te dije… me es difícil creer en muchas cosas ahora. Además por como hablas, supongo que tú tampoco te crees eso.

-Creo en muchas cosas, Ludwig, algunas que he visto y otras que no. Ahora mismo creo algo que antes no creía.

-¿Ah, Ja? ¿En qué, si puedo saber?

-En que del otro lado también hay gente buena.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Ludwig sabía que los ojos dorados de María estaban mirándolo fijamente. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el fondo de su pecho.

-Nein, yo no soy bueno. Soy… una persona muy mala, si no, no estaría aquí. Así que no pienses ese tipo de cosas porque estás mal.

-¿Estoy mal? ¿De veras crees que eres malo o sólo lo dices para no tener cargo de conciencia? Las personas malas dejan que los peores pasen, pero los buenos… los buenos a pesar de que sufren hacen lo que es necesario para detener a los malos, y eso lo haces tú.

No le costó saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Ich… lo hice porque hay cosas que no… deben hacerse aquí y eso era una de ellas… -se excusó. –No es correcto tratar así a nadie…

-Pero pudo fingir que no pasaba nada. Pudo dejar que me lastimaran, pero no lo hizo… ¿porqué?

-…Porque no quería que te lastimaran. –musitó por fin, rendido. –Pero no puedo seguirte salvando de tu destino, no existe ninguna manera… a menos… que…

-¿Qué?

-…María, hay algo… pero no creo que tú quieras… es el único modo que conozco, por ahora. –con un crujido de colchón, Ludwig se incorporó en la cama, mirándola fijamente. –Si yo pudiera ofrecerte protección a cambio de una sola cosa, ¿la aceptarías?

-Pues… depende de qué sea.

-Es una especie de contrato. Ya ha caído en desuso pero eso no significa que haya dejado de existir; en él, te comprometes a… cohabitar conmigo a cambio de… de la protección del Reich. Es todo lo que exige la norma, una formalidad nada más.

-Hmm… ¿qué es cohabitar?

-Es como… hmm… -el alemán se pasó una mano por la cabeza nerviosamente. –Es como vivir en matrimonio. ¿Comprendes? Serías como mi esposa, aunque… no realmente. Está prohibido que nos casemos con gente como…

-Como yo. –María asintió lentamente. –Me gustaría pero… ¿tú quieres salvarme?

¡Vaya pregunta más tonta! Hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas; sí, quería salvarla, quería tenerla a su lado, quería seguir viéndola bailar con hermosos vestidos vaporosos que él mismo le compraría para que se viera hermosa, quería tenerla en sus brazos siempre… ¿qué demonios no entendía?

Pero no pudo decírselo. No se sentía capaz, era como un torrente que le ahogaba por dentro y le detenía las palabras, imposibilitándole hacer otra cosa que no fuera inclinarse, besar sus mejillas tiernamente y asentir, sólo eso. Y, por lo visto, ella no necesitaba más.

María se volvió a acostar; Ludwig también, aunque tardó más tiempo, meciendo los negros cabellos de su compañera murmurando:

-Ich singe mein lied, voller sehnsucht mein lied, für dich…

Amaneció. La atmósfera seguía fría, a causa de una débil llovizna en el exterior. Ludwig, como siempre, se levantó muy temprano y echó a andar para ejercitarse como todas las mañanas, mirando de soslayo a la gitana que aún dormía; apenas y se atrevió a besarle la frente antes de salir por temor a despertarla. Afuera, los oficiales apenas y madrugaban para el cambio de guardia, y había un ambiente aburrido y tristón; pero a él no le afectaba, estaba contento por fin.

No notó que al abandonar aquél lado del campo, alguien estaba rondando su dormitorio desde el exterior.

Hizo su entrenamiento como siempre, aliviado de que la fría llovizna lo refrescara y regresó a tiempo para el desayuno; comería junto con María y luego, redactaría el contrato para enviarlo de emergencia a Berlín para su aprobación, entonces sólo sería cuestión de esperar y cuando la firma estuviera lista… le compraría un hermoso vestido blanco a la gitana como regalo de bodas.

Volvió y entró al dormitorio, pasándose una toalla por el rostro.

-Gutten morgen, María. –saludó sin recibir respuesta. Se quitó la toalla y miró hacia la cama. No había nadie. Hubiera sospechado que la gitana había salido a caminar o regresado con sus compañeras de no ser porque la mesa de noche estaba volcada, como si alguien la hubiera tirado a la fuerza…

Sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho, y lanzando la toalla al piso echó a correr tan aprisa como podía. El campo estaba desierto; preocupado, avanzó más por el lado de los dormitorios hasta que vio a un muchachito de aspecto atontado que avanzaba con calma por el terreno, y pronto le dio alcance.

-Soldat! –exclamó. Éste se cuadró de inmediato. -¿Dónde están todos?

-Mein Herr, están en el patio trasero.

-¿Y porqué? ¿Quién los mandó?

-El… el capitán Beilschmidt, mein Herr. Creo que… ejecutarán un prisionero.

Fue como si todo el mundo se le viniera abajo. Ludwig, palideciendo, echó a correr al sitio indicado tan aprisa como podía, escuchando el zumbido del viento en los oídos, importándole poco que en su desesperada carrera estaba manchándose todo de lodo y que la lluvia casi no lo dejaba ver.

Alcanzaba el patio cuando lo vio. En medio del mar de uniformes negros, una hermosa figura blanca que estaba arriba de un banquito, con las manos atadas a la espalda y el cuello sujeto a una gruesa soga. No necesitó acercarse más para saber quién sabía, el vestido raído y el pelo negro lo decían todo… ¡era ella!

A su lado, otra figura vestida de negro se apostaba a su lado, consultando su reloj y esperando. Ludwig sintió renacer sus esperanzas, tal vez si alcanzaba a tiempo al oficial podía decirle que se detuviera, que había un cambio de planes… sí, eso era lo más alentador que podía pensar y apretó la marcha.

-Gutt… -dijo una voz burlona. -¿Últimas palabras?

Nadie pareció entenderlo porque ella habló en español, con un tono dolido y hermoso en la voz:

-Adiós, Ludwig…

El hombre al lado de la horca tiró de una patada el banquillo al mismo tiempo que Ludwig exclamaba:

-¡NEIN!

La muchacha se vio impulsada hacia abajo, estática por unos segundos. Luego, todo su cuerpo se retorció en una desesperada convulsión, agitando los pies desesperadamente. Estaba viva… pero no por mucho tiempo si Ludwig no se apresuraba.

Se cruzó con un muro de oficiales, y empezó a empujarlos desesperado, tratando de alcanzar la horca mientras miraba con indecible horror los agitados revuelos de la gitana. Ya le faltaba tan poco…

Entonces una figura más gruesa se cruzó frente a él, cerrándole el camino. Lo reconoció como el hombre que estuvo de pie al lado de María, el propio Gilbert.

-¡Bruder! Me preguntaba dónde estabas… mira esto, por fin podremos deshacernos de la zíngara.

-Nein, detén esto de una vez.

-Estás… bromeando, ¿verdad?

-¿Me has visto bromear alguna vez? Apártate, Gilbert.

Pero para su gran desesperación, su hermano le cerró el camino, negando fríamente con la cabeza. Ludwig se exasperó y le dio un empujón, haciéndolo caer al piso, pero al caer Gilbert se aferró de su tobillo, tirándolo también. Empezó una violenta pelea de golpes y puñetazos donde ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a intervenir, por el temor que tenían de recibir ellos mismo un golpazo pero estaban conmocionados mientras los dos hermanos rodaban por el piso, atacándose como nunca habrían soñado con hacerlo. Ludwig se esforzaba por soltarse de Gilbert, Gilbert evitaba a como diera lugar que su hermano avanzara, y no cesaba de hacerlo caer y de ponerse sobre él para inmovilizarlo; a cada instante, el rubio se desesperaba más y sus golpes eran más violentos; le sacó sangre de la nariz a Gilbert, le torció un brazo con fuerza suficiente para casi rompérselo, lo pateó hasta sacarle el aire, pero el mayor no cedía y le devolvía los golpes hasta que le reventó un labio y le cortó una ceja.

En un momento, Gilbert consiguió detenerlo, sujetándolo de las muñecas sobre el suelo.

-¡Deja de pelear contra mí, bruder! ¡Esto es justamente lo que debe pasar y ningún capricho tuyo lo va a detener!

-¡NEIN!

Una patada directo al estómago del albino lo hizo bajar la guardia, y Ludwig aprovechó para darse vuelta, tirándolo en el suelo, pero eso no le bastó, y sujetándolo de los hombros con intensa rabia, lo estrelló contra el suelo hasta que perdió el sentido. Sólo entonces, jadeando, despeinado, cubierto de lodo y de sangre, se levantó triunfante y miró hacia la horca.

Lo primero que notó fue que el cuerpo de María había dejado de sacudirse; lo segundo, que sólo sus manos seguían crispándose a breves intervalos; lo tercero, que tenía la cabeza caída hacia un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Y luego, apenas unos segundos después… todo terminó para ella.

Fue como si el mundo entero hubiera enmudecido. Incluso el aire que azotaba el campo se había vuelto tan frío que casi cortaba la piel al rozarla. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada ni a moverse.

Nadie, excepto Ludwig, que avanzó con paso pesado, casi arrastrándose, hasta la horca, mirando con indecible horror a María. Estiró una temblorosa mano muy lentamente, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la raída tela del fondo, todavía cubierta con algunas flores silvestres; levantó su cara para ver la de ella, con los labios de un fuerte color violáceo, y huellas de lágrimas secas en sus pálidas mejillas.

De entre sus bolsillos sacó un cuchillo; tomó el banquillo tirado y subió a él para cortar la soga del cuello de la joven, sujetándola por la cintura para que no cayera. Cuando terminó, bajó del banquillo y la recostó cuidadosamente en el piso, donde cortó también la soga de sus manos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola, pero fue bastante para que la llovizna se convirtiera en lluvia que caía a cántaros.

No sólo caía la lluvia, también gruesas lágrimas sobre el rostro de María, lágrimas acompañadas de un llanto desesperado del hombre que seguía sujetándola como si al soltarla se le fuera la vida. Y es que, en cierto modo, la vida realmente se le había ido a Ludwig.

Poco a poco se recuperó; cerró bien los ojos de la joven y se levantó con ella en brazos, cargándola cuidadosamente como si durmiera, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todos los soldados seguían de pie, mirando consternados la escena. Una rabia inmensa creció en el pecho de Ludwig, que exclamó:

-¡Largo todos de aquí, buitres! ¡No quiero volver a verlos en mi maldita vida! ¡LARGO, DIJE!

Atemorizados, los oficiales retrocedieron, un par de ellos cargando a Gilbert que seguía desmayado. Ludwig, con su preciosa carga en los brazos, caminó, no de regreso a su dormitorio, ni al lugar donde solían enterrar a los prisioneros, sino más allá, hasta la verja caída, hasta el campo de flores donde unas horas atrás había bailado con la mujer que ahora colgaba sin vida de sus brazos. Y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista, en medio de la torrencial tormenta que apenas y ocultaba sus lágrimas.

…

_Y sí… esto es casi el final. Aún nos falta el epílogo… por favor no me odien T-T era necesaria esta desgracia para el drama._

_Ahora los comentarios… ¡oooh sí!_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Aaah… no, hoy no hubo de lo segundo pero sí de lo primero._

_**Arwen: **__Yeeep, Ludwig es amodorable (digo, ¿cuándo no lo es?) espero que este capítulo te guste._

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__LOL XD pues… aquí está tragedia al máximo. ¡Gózalo!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Es que u_u pobre Gil, también sufre y se desespera pero bue… no se puede hacer nada por el pobre, está frito. ¡Saludos!_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Pues le atinaste x_x alguien murió… oooh I love drama *rueda* Si n.n PruHun, AusHun…_

_**Tinna Agotnes: **__¡Es un doble OTP perfecto! Los germanos con sus respectivas domadoras (?) Gilbert… pobrecito, está muy desesperado y enojado y ahora su enojo le ha costado caro a alguien _

_**LiRiDeZkA: **__Jajaja xD soy maligna… okno. Espero te guste este cap maligno, ¡saludos!_

_**Flannya: **__¡Lo siento, lo siento! __ tampoco me gusta tratar mal a Gil pero fue necesario… hon hon hon ya lo has visto ;D_

_Y bueno, esperen el epílogo para dar fin a este (cruel) fanfic n.n ¡adiosito!_


	5. Epílogo

En este mundo, no existe un tiempo concreto para la justicia divina, pero siempre llega, y siempre resuelve todo lo que está mal antes de partir en definitiva y volver a esos abismos incomprensibles para el hombre y permanecer invisible y quieto, en espera de una nueva oportunidad para surgir.

Lo que sucedió después de la partida de Ludwig, llevando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amaba, no fue del todo un misterio. Continuó su caminata por el bosquecillo hasta la costa, donde un escarpado acantilado separaba a la nación del mar abierto, extenso hasta donde los ojos podían ver y que llegaba al norte de este mundo; tal vez por cansancio físico y desmoralización, no pudo seguir caminando ese día y se tendió al lado de una larga plancha de roca que daba directo con el acantilado. Se le figuró al alemán que la plancha parecía una cama, y depositó sobre ésta a María, dedicando los minutos siguientes a quitarle de una vez lo que quedaba de soga y a limpiarle un poco el pálido rostro con un pañuelo. Luego, con la misma parsimonia, enlazó las manos de ella sobre su pecho y las unió atando alrededor de sus muñecas su propia cruz de hierro, a falta de alguna cosa menos profana, y por último, sin alejarse demasiado, arrancó varias flores silvestres de colores y con éstas adornó el improvisado altar, usando las flores blancas para trenzar una corona sobre los cabellos de la gitana y el resto alrededor de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando concluyó su silenciosa tarea se tendió a un lado de ella, tomando sus manos entre las propias y mirándola vivamente, como si esperara que de milagro ella despertara. No lo hizo. Y al final, el sueño lo venció y esa noche durmió con ella, y muchas otras silenciosas noches más.

De vuelta al mundo real, el mes concluyó, y con él dieron paso al Ejército Rojo, que una mañana a principios de abril se abrió paso por el campo, matando a todos quienes se le cruzaron y arrestando a otros tantos, entre ellos, a Gilbert, quien luego de días sin saber nada de su hermano se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en el dormitorio de Ludwig sin querer hablar con nadie hasta que, apenas minutos antes de que los rusos lo capturaran, escribió sobre el muro oeste de la habitación, sobre la cabecera de la cama: SCHICKSAL.

Las mujeres de la caseta vieron también con horror avanzar los monstruosos tanques soviéticos, hasta que Yekaterina, repentinamente, lanzó un grito de dicha y extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente hablando muy rápido en ruso, echó a correr hacia uno de los tanques, adornado con una ridícula coronita de girasoles; mientras las otras tres mujeres le rogaban que volviera, un hombre salió del tanque y saltó para recibir calurosamente a la ucraniana, un hombre muy alto que usaba una bufanda violeta sobre su uniforme y que tenía el pelo del mismo color que Yekaterina. Era su hermano Iván.

-¿Yekaterina está bien? –preguntó con una voz infantil que no cuadraba con su aspecto.

-Sí hermano, estoy bien… ¡ay, estaba tan preocupada…! –sollozó ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano y llorando toda la angustia sufrida por más de un año.

Yekaterina volvió con Iván, y gracias a ella sus compañeras no sufrieron más vejaciones. Antes de partir, el ejército se encargó de pasar revista a los oficiales sobrevivientes e hicieron juicios; Gilbert resultó tan culpable de muchas cosas que no pudo ampararse en la desoladora esperanza de trabajar en campos de Ucrania para expiar sus culpas y fue condenado a la horca unos días más tarde. Lo colgaron junto con sus compañeros en la misma plaza donde habían ejecutado a María, y lo último que masculló antes de morir fue, con una risita llena de odio:

-Maldita zíngara…

Elizabetha permaneció estoica, viéndolo en la plaza hasta que expiró, y fue la única que se encargó de su cadáver, al que antes de que fuera lanzado a la fosa le enredó entre las manos el lazo escarlata que usara en el cuello de su camisa, y musitó:

-Megbocsátok (te perdono).

Las cuatro mujeres partieron con el Ejército, avanzando más hacia el oeste, y cuando la guerra terminó y las naciones próximas fueron liberadas, todo cambió para ella. Elizabetha se reencontró con Roderich, que había sobrevivido estoicamente a la prisión y lo primero que hizo al salir fue quejarse de lo "poco higiénico" que resultaba estar encarcelado y de los pormenores de una discusión que tuvo con unos judíos respecto a la correcta forma de tocar el violín.

Lily también volvió a su siempre ordenada casa, que estaba pasando una breve crisis pero que al menos contaba con la presencia protectora de su hermano Vash, que apenas verla empezó a gritar enfurecido:

-¡Lily! ¿Y ése cabello? ¿No recuerdas que debes cepillarlo con cuidado dos veces al día? ¡Y mira cómo tienes el vestido, lleno de lodo! ¡Te enfermarás de una pulmonía! ¡Vamos adentro, te daré leche con miel!

La muchachita sonrió, abrazándose a él.

-También te extrañé, hermano mayor.

El suizo se sonrojó, y apenas y atinó a palmotear cariñosamente la cabeza de la chica.

También Emma regresó a su hogar, donde se encontró con su hermano fuertemente atrincherado en una oficina vacía a excepción de enormes toneles que hacían columna en las paredes. Resultó que había sobrevivido a la guerra comprando al por mayor todo lo disponible (comida, ropa, objetos de aseo) y revendiéndolo hasta que le fue imposible y se dedicó a falsificar tarjetas de racionamiento. Emma siempre se quejaba de su obsesión con el dinero, pero cuando se sentaron juntos, alrededor de una jaula llena de conejitos recién nacidos a contar las ganancias, resultó que Lars había juntado más dinero así que con su puesto legal de abarrotes.

-Te dije, Emma. –masculló aburrido. –Esto de la guerra tuvo algo de beneficioso.

-Lars, hermano, eres muy cortante. –se lamentó, echando un vistazo a los conejitos que pululaban a su alrededor. -¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Driek estaba aburrido, le compré una compañera y tuvieron mucha acción hace unas semanas. –repuso como si nada. –A la grande le puse María.

-María… -de pronto, la mujer desvió la mirada, nostálgica. Lars, ocupado en guardarse las ganancias en todos los bolsillos, lo notó un poco después.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes, Emma?

-Yo… recordé a alguien… -musitó tristemente.

En ese continente en ruinas, nadie se ocupaba de otros sino de sí mismo. La desgracia de las muertes y las pérdidas que salieron a la luz pronto hicieron que las nimiedades resultaran una especie de cuento olvidado, y durante más de un año los que lograron sobrevivir al horror y sobreponerse a la desesperanza se dedicaron a rescatar lo que quedaba. Alemania estaba en ruinas, los soviéticos ocuparon la parte este, desmembraron Prusia y acabaron con cualquier esperanza de salvación para la gente de a pie que sin deberla, habían pagado la tiranía de un pobre loco que condujo al mundo a su destrucción.

Quizá por eso, cuando algunos se aventuraron al bosquecillo en el norte, no imaginaron que la palabra grabada en el muro tuviera relación alguna con los trágicos eventos ocurridos en el campo de trabajo, ni que éstos, a su vez, tuvieran algo que ver con el hallazgo hecho en plena costa, justo donde terminaba el bosquecillo que desde la fatal fecha de marzo había pasado por una larga temporada de lluvias y luego, un crudo invierno glacial.

Sobre una plancha de piedra, alrededor de la cual habían florecido cientos de hermosas flores blancas, encontraron dos esqueletos humanos, uno, de un hombre adulto, otro, de una mujer joven, de unos veinte años cuando mucho, sujetos por las manos en posición cedente, como si el esqueleto de mayor estatura hubiese permanecido unido al otro. Ambos restos tenían aún adheridos pedazos de tela que los animales no habían robado para hacer sus nidos, y dictaminaron que el esqueleto mayor era posiblemente de un oficial o soldado, mientras que el otro debía ser de una prisionera de guerra o una enemiga de Estado, porque además de la finísima tela blanca que encontraron entre sus huesos, tenía una contractura en las vértebras del cuello, prueba de que había muerto en la horca como solían ejecutarse a los prisioneros; lo extraño fue ver, también, un poco corroída por el tiempo, la cruz de hierro sobre sus manos. El resto de las investigaciones sólo sacó algo en conclusión, que el hombre había muerto después que ella, quizá de hambre y frío a falta de algo que mostrara heridas o enfermedad, pero seguían sin explicarse qué hacían yaciendo juntos un oficial y una condenada y, sobre todo, de esa forma tan peculiar.

La noticia de los esqueletos llegó hasta Berlín, donde Yekaterina se enteró gracias a Iván y, recordando de pronto los eventos sucedidos en el campo de trabajo, le confesó a su hermano que seguramente eran los restos de Ludwig Beilschmidt y de María, su compañera de reclusión. Cuando esto se supo, Iván, para complacer a su desconsolada hermana, ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran los esqueletos para enterrarlos, pero cualquier intento resultó en vano, pues cuando intentaron destrabarlos éstos se hicieron polvo, cayendo estrepitosamente por el acantilado y desapareciendo en el mar. Detrás de ellos no quedó ninguna prueba de su existencia, excepto la plancha de roca florecida, altar de matrimonio donde sus almas volaron juntas al paraíso.

_**FIN**_

_Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy u_u ¡pero no lloren, aún hay más fanfics para escribir y leer!_

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Todos lo pensaron pero desde que comencé el fanfic dije "no, tienen que morir, muajajajaja :3" soy mala n.n _

_**OkamiYiku98: **__Lo siento __ pero era necesario… dura y horrible realidad shakespiriana (o como se diga)._

_**Mokachina: **__Bueno… sí, creo que he visto fotos por ahí pero, puaj, me ha dado horror, decidí dejarla no tan peor porque de por sí ya fue traumático para Lud verla morirse, imagínatelo verla en esas condiciones…_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Pues suicidarse lo que se dice suicidarse… pos no. Murió como Popocatépelt, abrazado a su vieja (sniff D': )._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Gilbert tuvo la culpa por encajoso u_u y Lud también por menso, nomás a él se le ocurre dejarla sola… pero en fin. Así tuvo que ser. No todos los cuentos pueden terminar bonitos (al menos los de Víctor Hugo no xD)_

_**Arwen: **__Lo siento, lo siento, pero así debía ser u_u es drama hardcore, yo tampoco estoy precisamente contenta, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Lud, pero… ya qué._

_**Flannya: **__Te lo advertí O_O No, Lud no sería capaz (aunque segurito y sabe lo de Gil y Eli :3) Además con la golpiza que le metió a Gil se resignó. _

_**LiRiDeZkA: **__Eeeh… si te sirve de consuelo, mi cobaya me hizo pipí hoy n.n ok ya. Bueno, no se me ocurrió un villano más interesante, Gil es un personaje muy complejo y casi nadie lo explota así que pensé que le inyectaba complejidad al asunto; y aquí está el epílogo, espero que al menos te deje consuelo de tanto drama feo T-T_

_**Wind un Serebro: **__¿Cuál capítulo? O_o Lo siento, de nuevo u_u _

_**Belarus 101: **__No me odies T-T era necesario, el fic no estaba pensado para ser feliz. _

_**La Nena: **__Bueno, es que era drama crudo y sin censura (puedes ir y culpar a Notre Dame de París y a El Niño con Pijama a Rayas que patrocinaron esta cosa)._

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Fan1: **__Lo siento, lo siento T-T_

_Bueno, ya que todo terminó díganme, ¿qué opinan? ¿Gritos, aplausos, jitomatazos? ¡Nos vemos en otro fic no tan cruel, adiosito!_


End file.
